Digital media objects, such as digital photos, videos and the like, can be reproduced on a media-reproduction device such as a digital photo frame. For example, the media objects can be reproduced as part of a slideshow presentation on the display of the digital photo frame.
The content of the slideshow (e.g., the media objects) can be stored in the internal memory of the media-reproduction device and/or externally on a memory card or a personal computer having a user-specified file folder(s) containing the selected media objects for reproduction on the device.
In order to change the content of the slideshow, a user typically must manually add/remove files from the internal memory of the device, the memory card and/or the user-specified file folder(s) on the personal computer. Such manual manipulation of the content can be tedious and time consuming, especially in situations in which a person would like to change the content of the slideshow frequently or modify the content based upon the people who will be viewing the slideshow.